Hidden Love
by ThatRandomStranger
Summary: Goten's not too sure about his Dad training all the time. What will it take to change the little one's mind?


**Hidden Love**

I look into the sky, all alone once again. Big Brother is busy working and looking after Videl and Pan. My mommy is still intent on making me study. My daddy is still training. Training all day long.

Why does he go? He is the strongest mortal in the universe. Why does he leave me alone? I never see much of him.

Trunks' dad spends time training him, even if it was only to keep him on top of me in power.

Big Brother says you're the best dad anyone could ask for, so why do I see less of you every week?

Krillin says that you're the friend anyone can't live with. Why won't you play with me?

Vegeta says you're the strongest man alive. Why do you still train?

Mommy says that you're the excellent companion anyone could ask for. Why didn't you come back to life for her?

Piccolo says you're the most annoying person he's met. Why do you not rebuke those claims?

/

I leave my unanswered questions and go to Trunks' house, only to see him alone with pain.

He said he lost his present for his dad.

I tell him not to worry, and I help search for it.

It didn't take long before we found it hidden behind some junk.

I see Trunks come up and embracing me, I return his gift.

He shows it to his dad in the backyard, busy relaxing after a long training session.

I see a smile on Vegeta's face and he hugs him truly with all of his love.

Why won't you give me more hugs?

I try not to cry, but the tear rolls on my cheek anyway.

Vegeta notices this and asks what is wrong.

I'm hesitant to reply, but my mouth still spills it out.

Of why my daddy isn't with us.

Of why he always gone.

Of why he doesn't care.

He smiles and tells us that my daddy loves me immensely.

I asked why he does he hardly come home? He then says it's to protect his family.

He tells me what I heard before, of how you got angry when they killed future me and Mom.

But what I didn't expect, is the amount of anger you had within you.

Vegeta said none of you could lay a finger on them, let alone scratch them.

Yet, our deaths gave you the upper-hand, even if it was only for a few minutes

Vegeta-san continues to say how you manage to lay several punches on Black.

For me and Mommy.

You blasted the other guy into the ground repeatedly even when he was immortal.

For me and Mommy.

All seeped up in your rage, it's like that hole on your side never existed.

You even did a cool backhand punch to that Zamasu guy.

Gohan told me how you spared Frieza even after he killed Krillin.

But you were not even considering that option.

There was no forgiveness for Black in your heart for what he did to us.

You throw a final blow at him, but alas, he overpowers you again.

Vegeta says that you almost died with that attack.

And that story will remain close to my heart, always.

It's why you didn't come back for us when you were in the otherworld. You knew somehow that a new threat would show up and you would leap in to try to protect us.

It's why Big Brother says that you're the best dad anyone could ask for. You looked over us, even when you were dead.

But then, I realise how oblivious I've been all along. You've been here all the time. **Literally!**

You smile a sheepish grin and wave at me.

I run to you as if it was the first time I met you.

I sob into your chest, continually apologising and cursing at myself

You put your index finger onto my lips to quiet me

You say that I have nothing to apologise for. We all mean the world to him.

I go into another fit of sobbing. Not of guilt, but of happiness.

That you are a part of our lives.

I smile at you and you smile back. The sun shining on us both brightly.

We turn and see that Trunks is a bit jealous.

We both offer a hug to Trunks and he rushes over and grabs us tightly.

And then you suddenly smirk and whisper us your plan

You then teleported us to Vegeta and we all wrap him in a group bear hug.

He'll deny it. But he loves hugs.

And we stay like that for several seconds, while the wind makes our hair move in wild ways and the sun shines warmly upon us.

* * *

 **So how did you find it? Good? Terrible? It's my first time writing this sort of thing so leave a review please :D**


End file.
